Uncovered Secrets
by MTiyamoto
Summary: At the age of seven, a young Chinese girl roams about when one day changes her entire life. At a different world she meets the digidestined and Vi Roman. [Takes place in season 1 and goes through season 2, OC pairings]
1. What a Day!

Plot: Mindy Tiyamoto, now being born, the young girl ventures about in Hong Kong when her grandmother sent a message to have them move to Japan. There, Mindy meets many amazing things and actually meet friends like Vi Roman and the digidestined. [Takes place in season 1 and goes through season 2]

Disclaimer: I do not own Vi, Neomon or Digimon, but I do own Mindy, her father, and Flarymon.

Jiao = beautiful; handsome; tender; lovely; charming  
Renjiro = clean; upright; honest  
Tiyamoto [made up meaning] = Tea Base

"Talk"

'_Thought_'

Prologue…

**Hong Kong, China  
1992**

_A baby cried in a hospital as the mother lied in her bed, scarcely breathing, the baby was held in its father's arms._

_"Yes Jiao, Mindy seems to be a perfect name for her." The man said, who was holding onto the baby._

_"Renjiro…please…please take care of Mindy…for both of us…" the woman said, now known Jiao_

_"What do you mean, honey?" the man asked, now known, Renjiro._

_"Because…I…won't…make it…" Jiao said and with that, she passed away, the heart monitor thing just did a long beep._

_"Jiao? Jiao!" Renjiro yelled, the nurses and doctors ran to Jiao's side to help the woman. But it was too late…_

Chapter 1

What a day!

**5 Years Past after this event  
1997…**

That same man, named Renjiro, was teaching his daughter martial arts, he did movements as his daughter followed.

"Very good, Mindy!" Renjiro complimented to his daughter, the girl giggled and clapped

"Thank you daddy, thank you!" she yelled as she jumped up and down.

"Renjiro sir! There's a message for you at the door, I think it's from Mrs. Tiyamoto!" yelled the maid from the door.

"Ok then! Mindy sweetie, you can take a break now and play around." Renjiro said, and he left the 5-year-old go about, Mindy just looked at her father leave, she started to follow when she heard a voice.

"_Mindy…_" it said, Mindy turned around

"Huh? Who's there?!" Mindy asked

"_Mindy…_" it said again, bit softer

"Wh-what's going on?" Mindy asked

"_Mindy…_" it said till it finally faded away, Mindy waited for a moment, she shrugged it off and started skidding to the back door of her home.

**2 years past  
1999…**

"Happy birthday!" yelled Renjiro as a 7-year-old version of Mindy ran to her father and hugged him tightly. "Your seven now…" Renjiro said, hugging back

"Yes, I know daddy." Mindy said, Renjiro let go of her and looks at his daughter's dark brown eyes.

"And I have something to give you…" Renjiro said, he took out a golden locket, it was a shape of a heart and it was of rich, real gold, a bit old but it never lost it's shine. It was attached to a silver chain, as its shine never faded either.

"Wow, it's…its pretty!" Mindy yelled as she held it in her own little hands, "Daddy…this is the family locket isn't it?"

"Yes sweetie, it's the family locket alright." Renjiro said, smiling, Mindy smiled back, Renjiro then took the locket and put it around his young daughter's neck as it shimmers in the sun. Renjiro then opened it and the locket soon played a soft melody as father and daughter listened. Inside was a round diamond like crystal as it shined beautifully.

"Wow…" Mindy whispered in amazed, she loved it

"You know…your mother wore your age." Said Renjiro, "It was passed down from her mother to her, and now…to you."

"I'll take care of it, I'll wear it too, and I won't let its shine fade!" Mindy promised.

"I know you will…listen dear…your grandmother wants us to move to Japan, she wants to see you, so we're gonna stay there. I'm hoping you'll make friends as well." Renjiro said, Mindy nodded rapidly

"I will, baba, I'll try my best!" Mindy yelped, and soon enough…that day they moved.

**Odaiba, Japan  
Still 1999, nighttime…**

Mindy was in her bed sleeping, she had an odd dream…

"Where am I?" the girl asked as she roams around in her own mind

"_Mindy…_" said the same voice that Mindy heard when she was five.

"Who's there?" Mindy asked looking straight, the voice came clearer

"_Mindy…_" it said again

"Who ever you are…I'm not afraid of you!" Mindy yelled

"_Mindy!_" It yelled, "_I need you!_" soon after, Mindy woke up to see herself looking at the clear-white surface of her bedroom's ceiling, what woke her up was her alarm…

'_Odd…it's still night…_' she thought, she got out of bed and walked to the window, the electricity was crazy! An electrical surge all right, Mindy saw in the sky was that huge egg; it soon cracked open with a thunder like sound. Falling out of it seemed like a huge parrot.

(This is the Digimon Movie…if yah haven't seen it…might as well tell yah anyways, well at least the fight)

'_What in names is that?!_' Mindy thought as she looked out that window, she saw a boy, older than her with brown hair running to an orange dinosaur that was with a small girl that seemed to be her age, she had brown hair as well. The two brunettes watch the big, orange dinosaur fight the parrot. Soon after, another electrical surge happened as Mindy sees the orange dinosaur, a bit different, protecting the two kids. The thing made a big explosion and soon after, both monsters were gone as the morning sun started to creep out of hiding. Mindy looked with wide eyes. "Amazing…" she said…still in a bit of a daze.

====A/N====Mindy: that's when the odd things started happening, let's see what happens next, find out next time on Uncovered Secrets!

To the reviewers and readers: Arigato for reading my chapter! It's a bit shorter than the usual chapters I write, but I'll keep getting longer!


	2. Sudden Begun

Plot: Mindy Tiyamoto, now being born, the young girl ventures about in Hong Kong when her grandmother sent a message to have them move to Japan. There, Mindy meets many amazing things and actually meet friends like Vi Roman and the digidestined. [Takes place in season 1 and goes through season 2]

Disclaimer: I do not own Vi, Neomon or Digimon, but I do own Mindy, her father, and Flarymon.

Jiao = beautiful; handsome; tender; lovely; charming  
Renjiro = clean; upright; honest  
Tiyamoto [made up meaning] = Tea Base

"Talk"

'_Thought_'

Chapter 2

Sudden Begun

The next day was even awkward, things happened so sudden, no one could tell, Mindy was roaming around the house when she found a small yellow device that she's never seen before, it was floating in front of her dad's computer. She took it in her hands when in a flash, she disappeared, and started spinning about, she was somehow knocked unconscious during the ride as she fell to the floor.

Few hours later… 

"Is she dead?" a young feminine voice asked

"No…she's just unconscious." Replied a male's voice, Mindy then moaned and slowly opened her brown eyes, she saw before her was a little girl with short brown hair, a small boy with blonde hair, behind the two were older kids, one girl with brown hair, one boy with brown hair, and many others, there was even a red head. But they had no black haired ones.

"She's awake!" yelled the blonde haired little boy; he had a funny hat on as well

"Hey there, are you ok?" asked the older brown haired girl

"I…I think…" Mindy replied, her voice very soft and weak

"Well then, my name's Kari, Kari Kamiya!" introduced the little brown haired girl

"And I'm Vi, Vi Roman, I'll introduce you, this is Tai Kamiya, Kari Kamiya, as you already know, TK Takaishi, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Izzy Izumi and that's just about it." Said the older brown haired girl, now known, Vi.

"Now…can you tell us who you are?" asked a blonde haired boy, now known, Matt

"My name's Mindy, Mindy Tiyamoto." Mindy replied, a small voice was heard

"Mindy, what a nice name!" yelled a pig like creature with wings, it flew onto the small blonde boy called TK

"Hello there…what are you?" Mindy asked as she examined the flying creature, TK laughed and he grabbed the creature giving a hug.

"He's my digimon partner, Patamon, I'm quite sure yah don't know what a digimon is…" TK replied

"I'm a digimon, short for digital monsters…this is the digital world…" the creature choked, now known Patamon.

"We all have partners, you see our group here is called the digidestines." Stated the older brown haired boy, Tai.

"Yeah, I'm Vi's partner, Neomon!" Said a nasal voice as a silver, canine head popped out in front of the group, Vi then grabbed the head and rubbed it.

"Sorry for my partner's…uh…how do yah say it?" Vi asked, going into deep thoughts

"Disturbance?" asked a boy with blue hair, Joe

"Yeah! That!" Vi said, smiling

"You all have partners…where are they?" Mindy asked, soon enough, many creatures' heads popped up

"Hello!" They all said in unison

"I'm Agumon."

"Gabumon."

"Gatomon."

"Palmon."

"Tentomon."

"Gomamon."

"Biyomon!"

Mindy blinked at the site of those creatures, "Well…hello then…" Mindy said, all of them started smiling.

"How exactly did you come here?" asked a red head, he was out of the crowd and was typing on his laptop, they all turned to his direction.

"Um…I remember when I was in my home wandering about, I saw my daddy's computer doing something odd; I saw this machine thinger floating before it. When I touched it, I was sucked into something and the next thing I know…I'm here." Mindy replied

"Interesting." The red head said, known as Izzy

"It's way different from how we came here." Said a girl with brown hair and a pink hat assuring, Mimi.

"You said you saw a machine sort of thing? Can we see it?" asked a orange-brownish haired girl, Sora, Mindy instantly took out the machine as everyone saw, it was a digivice all right, it was yellow and had a blue screen.

"That's how!" Kari yelped

"Your one of us! You're a digidestine!" TK yelled cheerfully, leaving the 7-year-old confused as ever.

"What do you mean? Digidestine?" Mindy asked

"Like I said before, we're all digidestines, you are one as well if you have that device." Tai replied

"So…does that mean I have a partner as well?" Mindy asked

"Of course! But we don't know who it is…" Sora said, somehow searching about, she too had a hat on.

"Oh…so…tell me more about…these…digimon…" Mindy said, she started to look interested

"We'll tell her later, we have to start moving on before something happens…" Joe said

"I'll tell you on the way!" TK said, smiling, Mindy got up and the others started to leave, Mindy followed. Indeed, TK was telling Mindy on the way about the digimon.

"So…digimon can be re-born?" Mindy asked, TK nodded, "That's cool!"

"Yeah, I think that too!" TK yelped, Mindy smiled, she likes this group of 'digidestines', in fact, she envy Vi Roman, she thinks Vi is like the best of the group. Of course, Tai is the leader, seems like Vi was…the leader's girlfriend, then again…they see the two starting to argue about something. Mindy sweatdropped at the two arguing.

"Mindy, how old are you?" asked Kari out of the blue, she just happened to pop up in a sudden, this made Mindy jump a little as she saw Kari.

"Oh, I'm seven, and you are?" Mindy asked

"I'm eight, so is TK!" Kari said, "Wow…that means you're the youngest in the group!"

"Really? I am? Wow is right…" Mindy said, now going into deep thoughts

"Before you arrived, we were always the youngest…" TK said

"Yeah, my brother Tai's the leader, I suppose TK told yah that already." Kari said

"Yeah, he told me." Mindy said, she then looked forward at Tai and Vi again

"They like to argue a lot, don't they?" Mindy asked, TK and Kari nodded.

"They argue about many things, seems everyday they argue, usually my brother and Tai would argue, but it's changed since Vi came…" TK explained

"Hmm…looks like your brother likes arguments or something…" Mindy said

"Yeah." Kari and Mindy said, in an unexpected moment, a thing rushed by so quickly, it was all shadowy like. Instantly, everyone stopped.

====A/N====Mindy: and I shall leave yah suspended there! See yah next time, on Uncovered Secrets!

To Readers and Reviewers: thanks for reviewing, I'm hoping you guys know already that I love making suspense, well…see yah!


	3. Hyper With in Power

Plot: Mindy Tiyamoto, now being born, the young girl ventures about in Hong Kong when her grandmother sent a message to have them move to Japan. There, Mindy meets many amazing things and actually meet friends like Vi Roman and the digidestined. [Takes place in season 1 and goes through season 2]

Disclaimer: I do not own Vi, Neomon or Digimon, but I do own Mindy, her father, and Flarymon.

Jiao = beautiful; handsome; tender; lovely; charming  
Renjiro = clean; upright; honest  
Tiyamoto [made up meaning] = Tea Base

"Talk"

'_Thought_'

Chapter 3

Hyper with in Power

The thing that had rushed by was soon gone, and everyone just looked about thinking of what that thing might be. Soon enough they started walking again, days and days Mindy begun to love being a digidestine, but she never found out her own partner. She kept seeing the others cuddled up with their partner, all cheerful and protected.

One night, Mindy couldn't sleep; she decided to run away from the others to find her own digimon partner, by herself. Though, she didn't know a pair of eyes watched from afar in the bushes. A few seconds after Mindy had walked off, Vi and Neomon had woken up by the sound of Mindy.

"Hey…where's the kid?" Neomon asked with the nasal voice, seems like a bit deeper than before

"I don't know…let's find her…" Vi said, she got her digivice and all the necessary needs and walked off to where Mindy walked off, Neomon falling by her side. Mindy walked for like half an hour in the forest, being quite freaked out by all the creatures' sounds, but she kept going. Soon enough, morning came and it was even terrifying.

A loud boom was heard near the other digidestined as they all woke up, digimon and all.

"What was that?!" Tai asked

"A digimon of course…but let's check it out anyways." Izzy said, they all got up.

"How about we not?" Joe asked.

"Hey, where's Mindy and Vi?" Kari asked

"Who knows…let's go, they could be in trouble!" Matt replied and he ran off, the other's followed

Back to Mindy and that loud boom.

Mindy was on the floor, shivering as she saw a large dinosaur digimon roar at her, she kept dodging all it's attacks, but was getting weak from all the action. The large dinosaur was about to swing an attack when…

"Pepper Bolt!" yelled a strong nasal voice; Mindy couldn't recognize it for a second there, soon enough, she sees a red arrow beam shoot at the big digimon and exploded, sending many shocking electrical waves, the digimon fell to the ground. Mindy looked to see a digimon and a brunette standing there, she smiled with joy.

"Vi! Neomon!" she yelped, they both ran to Mindy, but soon they heard a loud roar from the digimon.

"Neomon digivolve, now!" Vi commanded, Neomon nodded

"Neomon digivolve to…SHOCKRAMON!" Neomon yelled as she soon turned into a huge dragon typed digimon, she now had great big wings, Mindy looked astounded as her eyes glittered at the sight.

"Wow…amazing…" she whispered

"Lightening Star!" Shockramon yelled and a star shot out from her wings heading its way towards the enemy, lightening rays followed after the star.

"Mirror Reflection!" the digimon yelled, reflecting the attack back at Shockramon, hitting her quite hard as she de-digivolve to Cremamon.

"Cremamon!" Vi yelled as she ran to her digimon partner's side, the digimon started to come and attack them. Mindy quickly stood up and stood in front of Vi and Cremamon.

"Stop this right now!" Mindy yelled as she stretched her little arms wide, the dinosaur type digimon was about to claw at her when a fast yellow thing bounced off the hand of the dinosaur and at it's nose, making the digimon fall backwards.

"Huh?" Vi asked

"What was that?!" Cremamon asked, Mindy blinked as she fell to the floor backwards at the quick movement and soon saw a digimon standing before them, she was all yellow, seems a lot like a dog, but her ears were two bunts and she had two beady, little black eyes.

"Lifemon, an energetic little creature, she has lots of speed in her and is never backing down on any fight. In-training level still but soon will digivolve to a rookie. Her favorite and only attack is Shimmering Shine." Digi-dex informed, Mindy didn't know what it was but just followed along and was amazed. Now the digimon got back on it's feet, it swung a hand at Lifemon but Lifemon jumped onto it.

"Shimmering Shine!" Lifemon yelled and soon the whole place was fogged up, Lifemon appeared in front of them. "Let's go, now!" she yelled, Vi picked Cremamon up and they all ran off. The digimon looked about after the fog cleared, saw not one person or digimon in sight, it became furious and roared the loudest it could. On the other hand, Vi, Mindy, the two digimon were hiding behind a bush, trying hard not to fall out. Once the digimon left, they all went out of hiding, sighing in relief.

"Now that that's clear, Mindy, why did yah run away?" Vi asked

"I err…wanted to look for my own digimon partner…I'm sorry…" Mindy replied looking down, quite ashamed.

"Oh…well it's alright…your lucky I came other wise your toast!" Vi exclaimed

"I was thinking that…" Mindy muttered

"You're looking for a digimon partner?" Lifemon asked, Mindy nodded, Lifemon looked at her closely, "Why, your that Mindy child right?"

"Yes…" Mindy replied dully, Lifemon smiled cheerfully and wagged her tail

"Mindy! I finally found you!" Lifemon yelped and soon enough, the digimon tackled the 7-year-old down as Mindy went wide-eyed and fell over by the massive force.

"Heh, owe…" Vi said with a sweatdrop

"My, she really does got a lot of speed, hyper…" Cremamon said, laughing nervously

"Ok wow, calm down!" Mindy said and she examined the digimon

"Hello! I am your digimon partner, Lifemon!" Lifemon re-introduced as she smiled wide, Mindy smiled too

"Digi-digimon partner?!" Mindy asked, Lifemon nodded rapidly as the little girl smiled big and hugged the digimon, Vi put her hands on her hip.

"Well, now that as well is covered." She said, smiling when in a sudden, the joy soon was gone as they hear loud BOOM and such others.

"What was that?!" Mindy asked, Vi looked back

"Oh no…the others!" she yelled, she picked Cremamon up and ran off, Mindy and Lifemon followed.

"Mirror Reflection!" yelled that same dinosaur digimon they saw before, it was attacking the others, that attack soon reflected all of the digimon partners of the digidestined as they all turned into In-Training form.

"No!" Mindy yelled, getting the digimon and the other's attention on accident, she gasps

"You again!" the digimon yelled and turned to face Mindy, it was about to blow an attack when Lifemon jumped in front of Mindy.

"Lifemon!" Mindy yelled as the digimon growled at the enemy

"Why you…Magna Ball!" it yelled, shooting a lava ball, Mindy acted quite fast as she shoved Lifemon and herself to the ground, missing the attack. Vi and Cremamon came to the others to get them out of there.

"But…what about Mindy?" TK asked

"Lifemon can get her out, now go!" Vi replied, the others picked their in-training digimon and ran to the campsite.

"Argh!" Lifemon yelled as she jumped onto the dinosaur digimon

"Mindy, use your digivice!" Kari yelled, she had stayed behind and went to Mindy

"Uh…digivice?" Mindy asked taking the device out, her digivice then started to glow, Mindy fell backwards as she saw it glowed, Lifemon then started to glow, she smiled.

"Lifemon digivolve to…FLARYMON!" the digimon yelled as soon a rookie digimon stood.

"Flarymon, a fire type digimon, rookie level of Lifemon, not really as 'speedy' as her in-training but can fight much better. Again, won't back down on a fight, her attack is Fire Bubble." Digi-dex informed

"Erg, Fire Bubble!" Flarymon yelled after dodging the enemy's attack, she shot out a red bubble of fire at it, right on target as the digimon fell back, enough distraction for them to leave.

"Go!" Flarymon yelled, Mindy grabbed Kari and ran as Flarymon followed, as they arrived, the digimon got up.

"No!" it yelled in a deep voice as it finds them gone, Mindy and Kari panted as they finally arrive to the others, Flarymon falling to the ground in front of them as they stopped.

"What happened? We were worried!" Sora yelled

"Well…the-the digimon…is…not…going to…be happy…" Kari panted; Mindy finally flopped to the ground.

"Now…explain on this new digimon here…" Mimi said pointing to Flarymon

"That's my digimon partner." Mindy said, feeling more relaxed from the running.

"Hello!" Flarymon yelled, everyone looked at the new digimon now.

"Wait…where'd that Lifemon go?" Vi asked

"That'd be her." Mindy replied, pointing at Flarymon

"It digivolved?!" Vi asked, Kari nodded

"Wow…" TK exclaimed, as he looked at Flarymon closer.

"Well um…we should all start moving, time's a wasting!" Tai yelled, everyone agreed and started moving on.

====A/N====

Mindy: wonder if they'll meet the enemy again, find out next time on Uncovered Secrets!

To Readers and Reviewers: well…it's er…much longer I could say, longer than the others. But thank you for reviewing and reading, see yah next time!


	4. Crest of Life

Plot: Mindy Tiyamoto, now being born, the young girl ventures about in Hong Kong when her grandmother sent a message to have them move to Japan. There, Mindy meets many amazing things and actually meet friends like Vi Roman and the digidestined. [Takes place in season 1 and goes through season 2]

Disclaimer: I do not own Vi, Neomon or Digimon, but I do own Mindy, her father, and Flarymon.

Jiao = beautiful; handsome; tender; lovely; charming  
Renjiro = clean; upright; honest  
Tiyamoto [made up meaning] = Tea Base

"Talk"

'_Thought_'

Chapter 4

Crest of Life

The digidestined children soon arrived to a deep, wide cave, a few trees here and there, though it looked quite desert like, and darkness once again fell upon them as twinkling stars lit the sky.

"Think we should camp here for the night?" Sora asked

"It seems to be a good idea." Biyomon replied

"We'll continue our journey tomorrow." Tai stated, a camp fire was made at the opening of the cave and some started talking, other's were getting ready, while TK, Mindy and Kari were playing around with the digimon. Mindy though had stopped after hearing the same voice she heard two years ago, calling her name, she looked at the deepen part of the cave.

"_Mindy…_"

"It's that thing again…" Mindy said, both TK and Kari stopped playing with their digimon, Flarymon came over to Mindy.

"What thing?" she asked

"That voice I heard calling to me when I was five…" Mindy replied

"_Mindy…_" unfortunately, only she could hear the voice call to her, she got up suddenly and started walking deeper into the cave. TK and Kari looked at each other before getting up and following her, as they walked it started getting darker and darker.

"Mindy, let's head back, it's getting kinda scary here…" Kari whined, she was afraid, and so was TK, both eight year olds hugged each other tightly, but Mindy kept going, as if she were in a daze. The digimon kept going as well, they were determined to protect the trio. '_That voice, it's calling to me…_' Mindy thought.

"_Mindy…_" it called out to her, at the end they saw a stone, it had a symbol, the symbol of Life, Mindy was about to look at what was above it when a light shined brightly from the stone. The symbol shined a white color type of light. Everywhere was all of nature and living things, it was Life all right. Once the light died down, above the stone showed a small white platform like card, or is it a card? It had the same symbol that is on the stone, only in a yellow color.

She then reached for it and after grabbing it, the living nature was gone and appeared as a gray colored cave, gasps were heard from behind Mindy as the seven year old turned around to face the two eight year olds.

"A crest! You **are** a digidestined!" Kari yelled, Mindy blinked, she looked at the platform card in her hand.

"And that's the symbol of Life I can tell since there was an illusion of living nature!" Flarymon yelled happily as she wagged her tail.

"Digidestined of Life! Cool!" TK yelled cheerfully

"We better head back now, I mean the other's might be worrying about us." Patamon said

"Patamon's right, we better go and tell the others!" Gatomon said

"Ok, let's go!" Flarymon said and they soon moved on back to the others, though neither of them noticed a pair of eyes was watching them. As they came back, they saw everyone coming back from searching all worried.

"Hey look! It's them!" Gabumon yelled, sure enough, Mindy, Kari and TK arrived with their digimon. Everyone turned their attention to them.

"There you dudes are!" Vi yelled, running over to them, sighing in relief, Mindy smiled

"Well now that they are safe, we should get some sleep." Sora said

"That's right, sleep it is!" Mimi said and she went to a spot with Palmon and they curled up to sleep, everyone nodded and did the same.

==== A/N ====

Mindy: ok so it's shorter but it's quite a rush as well, what will happen next, and who does those pair of eyes belong to? See you next time, on Uncovered Secrets!

To Reviewers and readers: thank you for everything! If it weren't you guys, I would probably never continue this!


	5. Enemy Arrive

Plot: Mindy Tiyamoto, now being born, the young girl ventures about in Hong Kong when her grandmother sent a message to have them move to Japan. There, Mindy meets many amazing things and actually meet friends like Vi Roman and the digidestined. Takes place in season 1 and goes through season 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vi, Neomon or Digimon, but I do own Mindy, her father, and Flarymon.

Jiao beautiful; handsome; tender; lovely; charming

Renjiro clean; upright; honest

Tiyamoto made up meaning Tea Base

"Talk:

'_Thought_'

Chapter 5

Enemy Arrive

"So your telling me that there's still an enemy out there?!" Tai asked

"That's right, otherwise, why are you all still here?" Gennai asked, apparently they had arrived to an old man's house, named Gennai.

"So…we fight an evil monster?" Mindy asked, looking at both Gennai and Tai.

"I see you've found the Digidestined of Life. Mindy Tiyamoto." Gennai said, looking at Mindy, Mindy just blinked and looked back at Gennai innocently.

"And Flarymon, you've found your partner huh?" Gennai asked, Flarymon wagged her bushy tail happily.

"That's right, Gennai!" She stated proudly.

"And who is this enemy?" Sora asked

"I don't know. He's quite mysterious." Gennai replied sadly

"Mysterious? So he could just…pop up anywhere and attack us?!" Vi asked, Gennai just nodded sadly.

"That's not good…" TK said worriedly.

"Well, this means we need to keep our guards up!" Matt stated

"That's right, don't want to get attacked that eas-" Tai was interrupted when a large bang was heard from outside.

"What was that?!" Mimi asked

"A…giant?" Joe asked

"No time for negativity, Joe, let's check it out!" Tai yelled, everyone nodded and went out the door. Outside they saw…nothing? Yep, pretty much nothing was there, but how could that be? Something had attacked them, but there was no proof.

"There's…nothing…" Kari stated, blinking.

"Can I scream now?" Flarymon asked, a bit scared

"Don't, you'll just hurt my ears!" Neomon yelled at Flarymon with a strong nasal sound, instantly Neomon covered her mouth, "Oops, sorry..."

"It's ok, Neomon." Flarymon said. Vi scanned the area that she could see, saw nothing, she just scratched her head.

"Hey what's that?" Mindy asked, pointing at a creature that was on a floor.

"Digimon of course, let's check it out…" Tai replied and went over to the creature, it was an odd looking Digimon, no one knew what it was.

A/N

Mindy: I will continue this…and yes…I've updated, after for so many months…but I kept this in my files oo. Anyways, if I would ever get back. I'll update.


End file.
